


Starting anew

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Corpses, F/F, Fix-It, Gallifrey, Masturbation, Multi, Not Cheating, Pre-Poly, River Song is male for like a minute, River comes back from the library, Souls, Time Travel, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Basically what says in the tags.





	Starting anew

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I started to write in 2014 and never finished. Now I found it again and gave it an end. 
> 
> I hope it's readable and not too weird. 
> 
> Also for the prompt: "cheating on their partner" for the COWT challenge by Lande di fandom

River was all alone now. She had no idea of why the others who were living in the library had disappeared. They had continued aging but she was always the same. At first, when the Doctor had left her,  she had been grateful because she was still alive. Well, at least her soul was. But she had been lonely lately because she was all alone. Three hundred years had passed and she was always the same. Nothing changed in her.

She didn’t necessary want to leave, but she wanted to see him again. She began to read all of the books in the library. She found one about holograms and created one of herself so she could see him and follow him around. She used that to masturbate a lot but it wasn’t the same.

One day she bumped on a book from Gallifrey. It was an ancient book about the history of the timelords. She began to read it even if she was hopeless until she had to stop abruptly. She had found a way out.

_Souls can enter a timelord’s corpse and use one of the regenerations left to the body to come back to life and then they will become timelords themselves this is why a timelord’s body must be burned immediately after death. CAUTION: The process is painful and has negative effects on the personality of the soul. If the soul is too weak possibilities of death are high._

River smiled. She had to find a Timelord’s corpse and she knew where to find it. She began to study how to access the Time War even if The Doctor had blocked all access to it. There was always a back door.  She used her vortex manipulator to get in the time war the day before the Doctor closed every access to it.  She used it and, in a second, she was on Gallifrey. She looked around, she was in the middle of a war zone, it was not difficult to find a corpse to hop into. She hoped it was a young one who had recently died and got in it.

It was really a painful process. It was like someone was trying to get her out of the body, like the corpse was fighting to stay dead but she was strong. She found the place where the regenerations where kept. That body had ten more regenerations left! She had been lucky!

She tapped on one of the regenerations and hot fire came out of her hands and face or, at least, that was the feeling. It was not new to her, but she had forgotten how it felt. She hoped it would work.

Right then, she realized that she could feel the fire on her skin and her organs were beginning to reactivate. She felt breath in her chest and opened her mouth, her throat hurting after having been without oxygen for a while. She opened her mouth and eyes, the regeneration energy healing all the wounds of the body.

With all that energy in her body she was indestructible for a while. No one could kill a Timelord during the regeneration if the owner knew how to use the regeneration energy and she definitely knew how to do that.

She got up slowly in the middle of the battlefield and walked around to find a way out of there. What she saw was really horrible. There were corpses on the ground, young and old, none of them regenerating, Daleks were swarming the place, some of them were also dead, their destroyed devices on the ground. The vortex manipulator had been left in the library so she was stuck in that hell. That’s when she saw an abandoned TARDIS and grinned.

The new mouth was weird, she licked her teeth and frowned. She felt that her body was still the one she had hijacked, she was in a male body. That was a new experience. The feeling was very strange and weird but she decided to take care of that once she was far from there. While she got in the TARDIS, she noticed that no one was on board like they thought it was broken.

She began clicking buttons on the console. She had read a lot about these models of TARDIS, the most ancient ones, model 3, really older than the Doctor’s one. That’s when she suddenly remembered why she had done all those things. She had to find the Doctor. Both her new hearts reacted pounding loudly at the thought of him.

She found the problem that the TARDIS had and she fixed it in a second. The chameleon circuit in it was working and all the other parts of it too. She grinned and dematerialized without making a sound then stopped in the middle of the sky between planet Earth and the moon. She looked at her planet nostalgically.

Suddenly, one of her hearts stopped working like it was trying to remember her that she was still regenerating. She grabbed her chest noticing again that she had not changed yet. Instead of boobs there was a strong and masculine chest. She undressed and observed herself in a mirror. She touched her new body feeling she was going to change soon with the curiosity of a baby.

She used her regeneration energy to heal her heart. She needed to stay the way she was for the moment.  She wanted to try and see what a man felt when masturbating. She grinned because the body had got an erection only thinking about that, a really young body then. She began to touch herself moving her hand up and down her new cock and felt surprisingly good. It was only a bit weird to see herself like that, in a dead man’s body.

The sensations made everything feel right though. Guys had lots of fun masturbating if only rubbing over it  could make them feel that good. She moaned with pleasure, her cock was very hard and she suddenly felt the need to pee, right before white, hot semen came out of her cock, making her scream in ecstasy. She found herself panting, sitting on the floor of the console room, her hands sticky and her belly covered in white.

“I thought it was cleaner for guys” She muttered by herself, not satisfied at all. She had six hundred years of sexual desires to take care of and it was not enough.

The only thing that stopped her from going again, was the bright light coming from her fingertips. She sighed and got up, cleaned her belly with the first cloth she found, the cloak the guy had been wearing when he died, and moved to the console. She landed on Earth soundlessly, her TARDIS masquerading as a tree, and let the energy go, focusing her mind on her desired body, hers.

The burning fire enveloped her and she could feel the changes. It had been fun to be a man, even if only for a little while. Time to be herself again.

When the burning stopped. She felt her body again. Boobs, check. Curls, check. Curves, in all the right places. Eyes, two. Mouth, one. Still looking human then. When she finished checking herself with her hands, she remembered the mirror behind her and smiled at her reflection. She was exactly like she had been in the library. Now she needed a bed to recover and maybe masturbate again, this time the usual way.

It took her almost two days to be able to leave the bed. Luckily the kitchen was weirdly stocked, a bit like the Doctor’s, she had no idea how TARDISes did that, but she was grateful for it.

After finding a wardrobe room with acceptable clothing, she went back to the console room, ready to go looking for her Doctor. It didn’t actually take long to find him. He was in London. Not really an unusual occurrence. She set the coordinates and soon enough, she was parking near the TARDIS. What she didn’t expect, was the woman that came out of it.

River had no doubts that the woman was The Doctor, it was obvious considering how she was dressed, only the Doctor would go around dressed like a clown.

She smiled, thinking about all the possibilities that such a new look could provide. She was almost sorry she had to leave her temporary male body. Maybe next regeneration… She needed to be herself to be recognized this time.

With a grin on her face, she checked no one was in front of her TARDIS, it would have been weird to see a woman get out of what looked like a very normal tree otherwise, and exited the spaceship.

What she saw as soon as she looked towards her wife though, froze the smile on her face. The Doctor was holding hands with a beautiful brunette, Indian origins if she was not mistaken, her darker skin a dead giveaway. With her were two men, one older and one younger. She half smiled when she heard the young man call the older one Grampa. They couldn’t be more different in appearance but she could understand. She could see in their eyes they had lost someone dear to them, probably the young man Grandma and the older man wife.

Her gaze shifted back to the girl holding the Doctor’s hand. River knew that look in her wife’s eyes, she was in love with the girl, and the girl loved her back. She felt cheated. After all she had done to get back to the Doctor, she had gone and fallen for someone else. She knew they had never been really exclusive, but one thing was to have sex with other people, another was to fall in love with them.

She wondered how long she had been dead for the Doctor. How old was her wife now? Could she still love her? Was it even possible after all this time? What about the other girl? Was she going to make her leave her? She would be unhappy about that.

Her thoughts froze when she realized something. The Doctor was not holding the girls hand anymore, she was looking straight at her, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with disbelief.

“River! Oh my Gosh! River!” she shouted running towards her, arms open, expecting to be caught when she jumped in her arms. Of course she caught her, she was not going to let her fall. She was kinda surprised when the Doctor planted a big wet one on her lips as soon as she was in her arms, legs around her hips, she grabbed her lovely ass and held her close.

The Doctor almost didn’t let her breathe with her enthusiasm. River was decidedly not complaining, but the other girl was surely not happy to see her girlfriend kissing someone else with such enthusiasm. With her immense surprise, she heard a female voice groaning and muttering “Damn, that’s hot” and it was neither she nor the Doctor.

Maybe they were not really together? Maybe this Doctor was more touchy feely than the last regeneration. And definitely more experienced than the one she had married. She smiled at the Doctor, dazed by the kissing and by how beautiful she was.

“Hello Sweetie” she whispered lowering her down “I missed you”

“I missed you too” answered her. She had a funny accent this time, she liked it. Someone cleared their throat behind them and the Doctor spun around. It had been the younger man to get their attention.

“So uhm… This is…?”

“Oh Sweetie! You never told them about me?”

The Doctor was red as a tomato and trying to stammer something of an excuse. “She was… well… I mean is… my wife”

“Wife? What about Yaz? You a cheater Doc?” asked Ryan pointing to the brunette, apparently called Yaz. River noticed that she was being scrutinized by the girl and grinned, she was not bad. Maybe they could have fun with this triangle thing after all.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was spluttering protests about not being a cheater. It was true that their relationship was an open one. Maybe River was only slightly pissed, a big part of her was curious about the girl. She seemed unfazed.

Her point was proved when the girl spoke up. She had an accent too, less pronounced than the Doctor’s but still there.

“I don’t really care”

Everyone stared at her. Ryan, as she had learnt the young one was called, looked at her like she was crazy, his Grampa just shrugged. And the Doctor seemed slightly surprised but not much.

“What? She is hot. I can dig that” Yaz said pointing to her “Have you looked at her?”

“I can see what the Doctor sees in you” she grinned leaning in Yaz’s personal space. She played with a curl of the girl’s hair, seductive “I’ve literally came back from the dead to have her back. Wanna share? I think you can teach me a couple things about her new body, always had a husband before. Not that I didn’t play with girls sometimes…”

She could hear the Doctor moan lowly behind her and Yaz shiver close to her.

“I think we are going to have fun” answered the trembling girl. River could feel her elevated breathing and heartbeat. Yes, they were going to have fun.

“What do you mean you came back from the dead?” asked the high pitched voice of the Doctor.

“Mmmmh I’ll tell you all about how I escaped the library Doctor. After, we’ll get to know each other better though. What do you say?”

“I’m in” exhaled Yaz at the same time that the Doctor, spluttering, said something similar.

The boys chose that moment to declare they were going home for the day, they wanted nothing to do with their affairs. River smiled and waved them goodbye before grabbing both women and guiding them to the Doctor’s TARDIS. It was great to be home.

Once the bedroom door closed behind them, she turned on the two women she had with her.

“Now, now… how should I punish you for cheating on me?”

The Doctor whimpered and River proceeded to blow both their minds, multiple times. She had two completely new bodies to discover and she would do it. Thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
